Inheritances Can Change Everything
by Leo the Dragon Mage
Summary: Harry gets beaten to the brink of his life the day before his magic begins his inheritance. Little does he know he's one of the most powerful and rare creatures on earth. Betrayed by his family and friends, he leaves for Forks, WA, with everything he owns. There he expects peace and quiet; to bad fate has other plans. There he experiences trouble and meets his mates. SLASH.
1. Prologue

**INHERITANCES CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING**

_**PROLOGUE**_

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own anything associated with either Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, respectively. I write this solely for pleasure and am by no means making any profit off of it. **

**Disclaimer 2: The cover photos also does not belong to be. Credit goes to Fr0nix from deviantART for it, all I did was search and find it on Google Images.**

**Warnings: This story is be very AU as well as containing very OOC's. It will be predominately slash, but there will be hetero pairings as well. Characters will also not follow all social norms such as having multiple partners without either party caring. Some Weasley Bashing. Dumbledore Bashing. Hermione Bashing. Good Draco. There will be a different distinction between the "types or categories" of magic to come later on as well.  
**

**A/N 1: This is my first story I've ever written and I only started it about 3 hours ago, so please be nice! All I used was a once over and spell check to make sure everything was alright. That being said I pre-apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. **

**A/N 2: I would love reviews but please since it is my first story keep all negative reviews to only constructive criticism. NO FLAMES!**

**A/N 3: Harry will be very powerful and a creature in this story. He will be a normally pacifistic who only uses his magic casually or when in dire need. In his partnerships he will be both dominate and submissive. At this time I have a few pairing ideas in my head but nothing is set in stone.**

**A/N 4: I know this is listed as a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight, but Twilight will not come into play until towards the end of the next chapter at the earliest. This chapter is just the prologue and the next chapter will be predominately to set up everything for once the two series collide. The name for this is also not set in stone so it might change later on.**

**A/N 5 (Last one): Like I said before. It's just me and spell check doing thing thing. So that being said if you feel like you'd be a good beta or just want to help out just PM and we'll talk! THANKS!**

**Without Further Ado... ENJOY the prologue. **

The Dursley's were a perfectly normal family living in a perfectly normal house in the perfectly normal suburb called Surrey, or at least that's what they wanted everyone to think. Except of course they had their "delinquent" nephew named Harry Potter.

You see Harry Potter was anything but normal, he was in fact so abnormal the he was off the charts of normalcy even in the Wizarding World, even if he was unaware of it. You see Harry was a special case when it came to magic, almost like magic itself became sentient and took a liking to him. Everything changed the day he found out what he really was.

* * *

"BOY! Get your lazy ass down here and make us our breakfast. If you're lucky and you don't fuck shit up again maybe I'll let your lazy ass off lightly today! None of your freakishness either or you'll have the beating of a life time again," called Vernon Dursley to his nephew.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," came to quiet reply from the smallest bedroom with many locks and a cat flap on the door.

Harry sighed from his spot on his broken and beaten bed in the dark and dingy room. 'This summer has been hell. Is it too much to ask for a little peace and tranquility for the guy who just killed Voldemort?... Clearly not considering all my _friends_ just up and deserted me afterward. I hope that _he_ doesn't realize that no one is going to come and help me if something happens. I was just a pawn to them and now that my use is now done I've been thrown to the hounds.' His thoughts were stopped by a screech from the snow right owl in the corner of his room.

"Your right Hedwig, I shouldn't let it bother me. Only a couple more hours and I'll be seventeen and we can make leave his hell hole. I just hope they don't have any _oh-so-special_ early birthday presents for me."

"BOY!"

With that, Harry dashed down the stair to make his _family_ a breakfast fit for a kingdom. Silently hoping the day would finish without and problems.

Too bad Harry never had reason to accuse fate of being kind to him.

* * *

If one were to look into the smallest bedroom of Number Four Privet Drive, one would be revolted at the image the room presents. Lying in his broken down bed was Harry Potter, Savior of the World and Boy-Who-Lived. Like his bed the only way to describe his figure is broken. It was clear from the first glance that the boy had been badly beaten to the brink of death. Blood filled the sight of his body. He had cuts and bruises across his entire body and it was clear from the multiple prominent juts in his skin that ribs, an arm, a leg, and possible his spine were all broken.

Vernon Dursley had certainly done a number on his nephew after finding out early that day that his nephew's so called "family without the blood" no longer cared what happened to him. Vernon knew that the next day it was the freak's seventeenth birthday and the freak would undoubtedly be leaving for ever. To Vernon that was just not an option he was going to allow, now that his toy had no more watch dogs at every corner, he was going to juice what he considered his sign that all freaks should die. So that being said Vernon sent his wife, Petunia, and his son, Dudley to spend the day in London. He did not want them to see the freak while he had his fun with him. By the time he had finished and the boy was unconscious Vernon still had a few hours until his family came back home so he kicked back and watched the news. When his family came home he just told Petunia that "the freak finished his work so I sent him to his room to not bother me."

As the clock struck midnight, marking the beginning of July 31, room became alive with energy. The energy seemed to be coming from a small figure on the bed. Slowly all the injuries Harry held began to heal and past scars began to disappear. With that done, the energy seemed to begin to swirl around the boy gaining mass with every rotation. After an hour of that the energy filled the room, Hedwig had been let out once Harry realized what his uncle planned on doing to him. The energy had begun as a murky brown with green streaks now it was a vibrant white with strong streaks of gold and silver, along with smaller streaks of what seemed like every color under the rainbow. Then as suddenly as the energy, obviously magic, had started rotating it stopped. The magic seemed to fill the room searching for items. When it found the sought after items they began to float toward the bed - first was his holy wand followed closely by the ender wand, invisibility cloak, and resurrection stone. From nowhere Voldemort's wand appeared and began what looking like a purge with magic entering the wand and exiting it with black smog only for the magic to destroy the smog, once the "purge" was complete it began its journey to Harry's bed. Once they reached the bed they slowly began to float toward Harry, when they finally touch him it was like they began to melt into his body. First was his holly wand which molded itself flawlessly into his right arm, then Voldemort's wand merged itself with his left arm. While the two other wands were merging with the wizard the elder wand gained superb flexibility and began circling his neck and merging into once completely around the neck. When the wands merged with Harry the resurrection stone broke into four separate pieces, each merging with either the palm of a hand or the sole of a foot. Then Harry's body began to float into the air allowing the invisibility cloak to wrap around his body and then melt into his entire body. Remaining floating the four elements - fire, water, earth, air - all began to converge around his body only to enter through his eyes, mouth, ears, and nose. Wings that seemed to be made of condensed swirling magic seemed to emerge from his back.

As all the excitement from the past four hours when the magic first emerged was happening Harry's body slowly started to have changes. He grew from a measly 5' 5" to 6' 1", his chest and shoulders broadened out. His body gained a sizable amount of well-defined muscle, most notably in his abdomens and his V-lines. With his change complete Harry floated back to the bed, never waking once. Little did he know that when he woke up, everything was going to change and it was going to change for the better.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue and follow the story to read more. I should have the first official chapter up by the end of the weekend. I'm going to try and work on it tomorrow after I finish up at my job. I can't guarantee anything however. **

**Don't forget to follow the story and even me if you want. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT (WITHOUT FLAMES). I love constructive criticism so even if you didn't quite like it let me know why and what I should change!  
**

**IN NEED OF A BETA! LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO HELP!**


	2. Chapter 1: Gringotts to Forks

**INHERITANCES CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING**

**Chapter 1 – Gringotts to Forks**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own anything associated with either Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, respectively. I write this solely for pleasure and am by no means making any profit off of it.**

**Disclaimer 2: The cover photos also does not belong to be. Credit goes to Fr0nix from deviantART for it, all I did was search and find it on Google Images.**

**A/N: OH MY GAWH! I LOVE YOU ALL! I woke up this morning with close to a total of 100 messages in my inbox about this story! And it keeps coming! 54 Followers! 27 Favorites! Wow, totally not what I was expecting! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Also, all other chapters will now have A/N at the bottom of the page, unless it is very important. This is so that people who want to get straight to the story can!**

**A/N 2: Harry killed Voldemort when he and the other Death Eaters raided the school at the end of sixth year. In this story instead of Malfoy being the one who put the cabinet together it was Theodore Nott. Dumbledore, Severus, and Fred never died. A few more changes to canon like this will be in later chapters.**

'**Thoughts' **

"**Speech" **

**~Parseltongue~ **

**[Memories]**

**|Alice's Visions|**

* * *

_**Gringotts to Forks**_

Harry woke groggily the next morning to the sound of Hedwig at his window, feeling as if the whole world was off its axis. 'Holy shit! What happened to me last night!?' That's when he remembered the torture his uncle put him through. A lone tear trailed a path down his face when his last memory before his unconsciousness can to the forefront of his mind. 'Wait! How am I even alive!? He told me freaks like me don't have a right to live and he was going to fix that problem painfully and slowly! How does my back not burn!? I can vaguely remember him carving what felt like "FREAK" into my back before I passed out!'

His internal ramblings were cut short when the tapping on the window increased in both frequency and loudness. Harry turned toward the window expecting to see only Hedwig at his window. To his surprise she was also accompanied by a regal looking golden eagle. Harry realized the eagle came baring a message so he slowly and carefully edged his way toward the eagle. He figured that Hedwig would have thrown a fit if the eagle was dangerous but one could never be too careful in unknown situations, something he had learned the hard way. When Harry was about half way toward the eagle it turned its head toward him and stuck the long leg with the attached letter out, almost as if saying "Really? Just hurry up so I can leave, you're wasting my time." Harry chuckled and picked up his pace reaching out and untying the letter. When free of its attached package the eagle soared out the window without a second thought.

"Well, that was rather interesting wasn't it Hedwig?" Harry questioned while turning the letter over to see who had sent it to him. Harry dropped the letter in shock when he realized it was a missive from Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley. "Hedwig! It's from Gringotts! They NEVER send out letters to clients except in the most extreme circumstances!" Harry turned to look at Hedwig who was looking at him in a quizzical manner; head cocked to the side looking remarkably like a curious dog. That was when he realized that his roomed look much smaller than normal and his balance was off from what it normally was. He also felt stronger and _different_.

Decided to see what the hell was wrong with him he looked toward his alarm clock to see how much time he had until the Dursley's would be awake and wanting breakfast. When he saw that it was close to 11:00 a.m. he realized that the Dursley's must have went out and decided to not bother him. Walking to his door leading to the hallway he learned his assumption was indeed correct when he saw the note lying front of his door.

_Boy,_

_We are going to London for the day. DO NOT MESS WITH ANYTHING IN THE HOUSE or there WILL be consequences! There is a piece of bread and cheese with a post-it note and your name on it for your food today. NOTHING ELSE! _

Harry discarded the note by throwing it back into his room unknowingly making the note go up in flames, disintegrating into nothing before it even touched the ground. He walked into the hallway and made his way into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and started brushing his teeth while waiting for the shower to heat up. When he looked up at his reflection he did a double take and dropped his toothbrush into the sink, unable to believe what he was seeing.

* * *

**HARRY POV**

There was no way that, that… thing in the mirror could possibly be me. No. Absolutely not. I nodded to myself to cement my thought as truth. Too bad the figure in the mirror nodded with me and nipped that thought in the bud. My gaze drifted down from the face of the figure in the mirror. I took in every detail and committed it to memory. If this was really me I must have had another freak incident while I slept. As I looked at my face, because by this point I had accepted that this was most likely my reflection, I saw that my eyes were a vibrant element green like they always were. The only difference was that they seemed to glow with a shine of power. That's when I realized that I wasn't wearing my glasses yet I could see everything in greater than could be humanly possible! I could see the imperfection in the wood of the door through the reflection in the mirror. I could make out each of the pores on my face. I continued to look at my reflection after a little eye wandering taking in all the new sights of the bathroom. I could see that I had a very defined masculine jaw line, a strong but effeminate nose, perfect eyebrows (not a hair out of place), thick red lips, and a subtle shadow of hair on my face. I looked at my hair and saw that it had grown a couple of inches and while it was still what people termed the "just had sex" look, I realized that it looked good that way. I looked down towards my chest and saw that I had a strong set of pecs, a well-defined 6 pack (bordering an 8 pack), strong biceps, and very defined legs. I looked around towards my back and could just make out what looked like a rippling back full of defined muscle. "OH MY GOD! I HAD FUCKING WINGS!" They seemed to be made out of pure magic, that was the only way to describe them, they were a glowing swirling mass of… something. It had to be magic. I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't very well go out in public when I had fucking wings! With that thought the wings seemed to shrink back between my shoulder blades. All that was left as a sign they were there were two 4 inch scars marking where they entered my body. Come to think about it those were the only two blemishes on any of my skin, even my lightning bolt scar was gone. After the wing crisis was fixed I saw what I most loved when looking at the other guys from school… a scrumptious tush. That's right folks, this savior loves him the boys and I love looking at well-defined butts from behind. I was so happy when I realized that I now had one of my greatest turn-ons. I'm not quite sure what made me think about looking at my junk, but it must have been me thinking about my turn-ons. That when I realized that I had grown… everywhere. I had to be at least 7 inches and that was just soft! I also realized that my entire gained a tan like someone who spend their days on the beach surfing.

"DAAAMN I am hot!" I couldn't help but say to myself, "I look like one of those American Poster boys for Abercrombie or whatever. That or some really smokin' beach boy!" By this point the shower had stream rolling from the top so I decided to get a move on and finish my morning routine. While in the shower I decided that I was done with the Dursley's. When I got back to my room I would get dressed, pack my things, and leave. Where I was going to go I didn't know. I just knew I needed to leave. Vernon would not be happy with these changes and if last night was just because he felt like it, then I don't know what he would do if he found out about these sudden changes.

I finished up my shower and went to look for the clothes I was wearing when I entered the bathroom. There wasn't any. I must have walked across the hallway in all my glory without even realizing it. 'Oh well, no harm no foul. Might as well head back the same way I came.' So with that thought I headed back to my room.

When I got back I tried to put the clothes I bought so that I wouldn't have to wear Dudley's cast-offs, only they wouldn't fit. 'That's weird. They fit yesterday.' Thinking about it I realized that I must have grown along with all the other changes that my body seemed to go through, it only made sense. Walking over to the door frame I estimated that I must be at like six feet tall. At that point I realized how much of an idiot I was. IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY! I WAS SEVENTEEN! I COULD FINALLY DO MAGIC! So with that thought I enlarged my clothes so that they would fit until I figured something out to do to fix with my small clothing problem. Casting a spell to pack all my possessions I walked over to Hedwig and let her out of window telling to wait until I called her to come to me. She flew off to do whatever it was that she does when I give her that order; somehow she is always able to know when I'm in need of her.

As I was looking around the room seeing all everything I own pack itself into my trunk I caught a glimpse of the letter from Gringotts lying on my bed. I walked over to it and gently picked it up wondering what they could want of me.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to the attention of Gringotts that you have recently come into a full creature inheritance. We would like to extend a hand of assistance in any way we can will you adjust to this new outlook on life. For your protection it is my job to inform you that all of you accounts and vaults will be frozen until you come in to visit with us to insure no illegal activities occurs to your accounts. After all, as you will soon come to understand, the Ministry has no love for anything that is not witch or wizard. You shall soon see the darker side to the so called "Pure and Good"_ _Ministry._

_It has also come to my attention that all other transaction notices, statements, and monthly activity sheets have not been delivered to you. We were informed that all letters have been sent from to the person receiving them to yourself and that you have approved all actions on your vaults. However, do to your new inheritance I felt it was imperative to personally contact you. I would very much like to meet with you and discuss multiple subjects._

_If you would like to come straight to Gringotts, this letter shall act as a portkey as long as it is activated by August 2 at midnight. The password is Magus._

_I look forward to your visit._

_ Ironclaw _

'Well I certainly have never seen anything from Gringotts about any accounts before.' With that Harry grabbed his now packed trunk. With a murmured "Magus" Harry left Privet Drive forever.

* * *

After landing in a special room reserved only for exclusive clients who are traveling by portkey. Harry was escorted to a private waiting room to wait to be helped. After a short five minute wait, what looked like a group of five large (by goblin standards) guards entered the room followed by Griphook.

"Griphook! How are you? How has work been treating you?" Harry asked in what he hoped was a polite tone to the goblin. Who only stared back in shock, mouth slightly agape showing a two rows of very pointy teeth. Goblins were rather creepy looking critters Harry decided. He did not want to get on the bad side of them, especially if they were this scary when only surprised.

"How do you know my name, Mr. Potter?"

"Harry, please. And you were the goblin that first showed me to my vault when I entered the Wizarding World." Griphook scowled at the mention of Wizarding World.

"Ah, I see. It is just that it is not every day that a wizard, especially one of your standard, addresses a goblin such as myself by name. Let alone remember my name after over six years. Yes. Yes, I see what Ironclaw sees in you. He is right, you do not deserve the problems that are about to come your way."

"What do you mean by that Griphook. My letter says something about a creature inheritance and that I will soon the darker side of the Ministry. What is that about?"

"All in good time young Magus. I am here to talk you to the senior director, Ironclaw, to discuss with you more about the changes you have experienced. If you would please follow me?" Though the last sentence was phrased as a question, it was clear Griphook was expecting Harry to follow him when he simply turned and walked back out the doors.

Harry was lead down a long hallway that seems to slowly decline into the earth. At least he thought so based off the multitudes of smells his nose was picking up, they seemed to him as a sign he was below the surface of the earth. Harry also thought that it should technically be too dark for him to see anything but like in the bathroom, everything stood out to him in vivid clarity. He could make out many doors lining the each side of the hallway and the plaques with various names and titles on them. He could also hear voices from above him and figured that they were now below the lobby of the bank.

"Griphook? By chance are we below the lobby?"

Griphook smirked, "Yes. We are about 50 feet below the lobby."

"FIFTY FEET!? HOW THE BLOODY HELL AM I HEARING PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT THEMSELVES!... Sorry about that. I'm just a little shocked at how I can clearly hear people as if they are right above us."

"That would be your enhanced senses, sir. Again everything shall be explained when you meet with Ironclaw."

"Alright. I have another question. Are all the plaques on the doors the names of the goblin that resides in that office and what their job title is? Oh it must be. This one says 'Ironclaw-Senior Director'"

"You are certainly full of surprises. All the plaques are engraved in gobblygook. You must have acquired a natural talent in languages."

"… My luck, something strange happens to me again," Harry muttered.

Griphook opened the door to the office with a chuckle and entered first bowing as he did so. "Mr. Potter is here to see you sir."

"Ah good, good. Right this way if you would Mr. Potter. Do make yourself comfortable in one of these chairs," came the rugged reply from the old goblin sitting behind the desk. He was clearly important with the amount of gold weapons and objects adjourning his rather spacious office. Harry took one of the pro-offered cushioned chairs and bowing his head slightly in respectful greeting to the goblin.

"Polite as well! It is not every day I have the pleasure of dealing with someone as respectful as yourself. Normally those who view themselves as wizards come in as if they own the place and simple order me to start with the meeting. Griphook, thank you for delivering Mr. Potter to myself. I think we are good for now. Your cart is waiting for you."

"Yes, Sir." Griphook replied to his boss.

"Alright Mr. Potter, as pleasant as I would like this meeting to be, I have the unfortunate job to be, as muggles call it, the 'bearer of bad news.' After I sent out your letter with my personal messenger last night I took the liberty to look over your account activities to have foreknowledge about you. It was at that point I realized that all my greatest fears for you turned out to be true. After looking through your account summaries for you trust vault I realized that you most likely were not making all the withdrawals for yourself. Correct me if I am wrong but I am assuming that the only time that you have ever taken out money from you accounts is when you have come to Diagon Alley to make your start of school purchases." At Harry's hesitant nod Ironclaw continued. "Do not worry Mr. Potter, you are by no means in any trouble. I am only clearing up a few things. Now, I am also assuming that you did not, as a 18 month old baby to boot, sign a document stating that Albus Dumbledore had free reign with your trust vault to do with as he believed best. Am I correct?" At Harry's furious look and quick nod Ironclaw could not help the dark chuckle that escaped his mouth. "Yes, yes my feeling on the matter as well. That being said I would like for you to sign this sheet saying that all withdrawals by and permissions given to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger were in fact done without your explicit permission and all former permissions were forged without your knowledge; once signed this document will legally allow us to take all that was stolen from your trust vault. It is a good thing only Potter's are allowed entrance to any of the Potter vaults. Otherwise our problems would be much greater, not that it didn't stop Dumbledore from trying to enter the vaults."

"Wait, did you say vaults? As in plural?" Harry said with a shocked and betrayed expression. He knew that his friends and so called family had been using him as a pawn for the war but he never expected this.

"Indeed. You have your trust vault that had 100,000,000 galleons in it at the start. Then you have the Potter Vault itself which has an accumulated wealth of close to 100,000,000,000 galleons in it, not to mention the other items such as wands, trunks, books, cloaks, weapons, etc that your family has been storing in the vault for centuries. You family is traces itself to the time of Merlin, it is expected that your family have a sizeable wealth. Then you also have inherited the Black Vaults as designated heir by Sirius Black before his untimely demise. Yes Mr. Potter, we knew he was truly innocent of his charges and have taken care to carry out his final wishes. The monetary aspect of the Black faults is an astounding 500,000,000,000 galleons, not counting all the other items in your vault similar to you Potter vault. Then I also would like to do an inheritance test to check your creature type and see if you have ownership to any other vaults. That is with your permission of course."

To say Harry was astounded would be an understatement. He was floored! He didn't know he was that rich! All he could do was nod dumbly at Ironclaws inquiry. Ironclaw let out another chuckle, thinking to himself, 'This boy is truly humble. Most would drool at the thoughts of what he could do with his staggering wealth. I feel like I can expect much from this one.' With that he walked to his cabinet and brought out what looked like a pensieve without the silvery liquid swirling around its basin. Walking back to the desk he laid it on the surface and went back to the cabinet to retrieve a ritual blade and a potion. Once in front of the basin he poured in the potion and extended the blade toward Harry.

"You must make a slice on your palm and allow the blood to drain into the basin. When the potion has taken the right amount of blood the dagger's magic will heal the wound."

Harry took the blade and without a second thought slide the blade against his skin. Expect he didn't expect the sharp blade to simply drag across his skin as if it was pure diamond. Ironclaw chuckled again and simply told him to try again and use a great deal of force this time. Harry did as told and with a small amount of struggle opened a small straight cut on his palm. Lifting his hand over the basin and the potion he let what seemed like half a pint of his blood mix into the potion. His cut then healed over flawlessly and he handed the dagger back to Ironclaw.

"How long does will it take? And why doesn't everyone in the Wizarding World do this?" Harry asked Ironclaw after what seemed like 5 minutes of quiet.

"Ah I was wondering if that question would come up. You see first of all Mr. Potter…"

"Harry, please."

"Alright. You see, Harry, the 'Wizarding World' is not the true world of magic. Wizards are what muggle scientists would call a mutation. You see humans were not meant to use magic, however through some type of mutation humans gained what we call magical creatures have termed a syphon, and wizards call it their core. What I mean is that wizards are merely humans that have the ability to use a channel – their wand – to draw the ambient magic of the earth through themselves and manipulate it through spells to do their bidding. Magical creatures however are made FROM magic. It is in our blood. Magic does not need to be bended by simple words to perform the way we would like. It simply does! That is why the people of the Wizarding World do not have access to this potion, since they do not have magic running in their blood their blood can therefore not show their magic traits. However due to the influx of wizards and witches many humanoid creatures such as vampires, high elves, veelas, weres, sirens, nymphs, metamorphmaguses, etc, have all procreated with wizards leading to people such as Ms. Delacour-Weasley or the late Ms. Tonks."

At the mention of Tonks, Harry couldn't help but think about both her and Remus's untimely deaths. While they had survived the war and the final battle when Nott found a safe way for their army to siege the school, they had been found murdered in their cottage a week letter. They still don't know who it was that murdered them but Harry couldn't help but be thankful that Andromeda was babysitting Teddy that night his parents could have a night together alone. He would have to visit her and his godson before he went through with his plan.

"That makes sense," Harry replied slowly was he got his baring. "Wait! Does that not mean I am not human?"

"Oh no Mr. Potter! I was only trying to explain it as basically as I could! What I called humanoid creatures are actually truly human only their blood has magic flowing in it as well! True wizards, those who syphon in 'their' magic, would include such families as the Weasley's, Dumbledore's, Diggory's, Cho's, Fudge's, and Umbridge's. Many families such as the Malfoy's have some type of creature running through their vains. In fact many of Voldemort's followers were in fact families that had some type of creature in them, Voldemort included. He was after all a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, one of the 6 Magus Creaturae. And before you ask your next question, Hogwarts no longer teaches this way because the 'Wizarding World' has forgotten these facts out of fear and a need to control all magical creatures out of fear. Ah the potion is complete! Now all we must do is put a sheet of parchment in to the basin and allow it to absorb the entire potion!"

The goblin could see that the young man needed a few minutes to collect his bearings so he carefully put the parchment into the potion and quietly left the room to instruct one of his guards to send for Griphook. He was sure that the goblin would be playing a bigger part in the goblin culture in a couple of hours. He couldn't help want hope that his thoughts were correct because he held a soft spot for the goblin who ran one of the Gringotts carts.

With that done Ironclaw re-entered his office and went to basin holding the inheritance potion. "Ah. Mr. Potter the results are done, if you would simply reach into the basin and remove the parchment. Only you are able to remove it without the writing erasing itself, it is to protect from other's getting you secrets without your permission."

Harry gently removed the parchment as instructed and couldn't help but be somewhat confused at what it showed.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_ Age: 17_

_ Creature Inheritance: Magus Creaturae, Seventh_

_Family Inheritances: Potter, Evans, Black (designated heir), Pendragon, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Emrys,_

_Natural Master of Death_

"Ironclaw, what's a Magus Creaturae? I've never heard of it before. And this cannot be right! How can I be inheriting so much!"

"Wonderful! My assumption in your creature type was correct. The world can expect much from you my young magus." Harry couldn't hide the smirk when he heard what Ironclaw said, it was so similar to what Ollivander said to him when he first got his wand. "To answer your question, a Magus Creaturae is the embodiment of magic. When magic first entered the world it was brought by the Goddess Circe. She herself gave one prophecy before she left our world. While the exact wording of the prophecy is not known, we know that she foretold of seven beings that would be gifted with the full extent of her powers. They would be the manifestation, if you will, of magic on earth. She told that they would come in time of great struggle when the balance of magic was threatened. They do not conform to any law of magic and can use all types of natural magic without harm, that includes dark magic. The most famous Magus was Merlin whose great accomplishment was stopping Morgan le Fay from unleashing her black magic on the world. You see while all magic-light, dark, neutral-is a part of nature, there is the one exception. Black Magic. It is this magic that Morgan le Fay found and brought from another realm and it is this magic that Voldemort so highly coveted. I will not go into detail but if black magic were to be unleashed on earth all would be lost. It is said that the seventh Magus will be the last and greatest. Congratulations Mr. Potter. Not only are you now the wealthiest person in the world, with enough money to last a thousand lifetimes of the utmost luxury, you are now the most powerful being on earth. I am assuming that by the 'Natural Master of Death' it means that you are now immortal and will never die even if attacked. I also believe that it is implying that your body and magic absorbed the magic the deathly hallows and you can now use them as through your magic."

And then Harry's world went black. Harry was unconscious for two weeks at Gringotts. While he was unconscious his body and mind was learning everything there was about his magic and body.

* * *

_**Somewhere at in Olympic National Forrest just outside Forks, Washington. **_

Harry looked up at Potter Manor from the front yard. It was beautiful, a masterpiece, six stories (with only two above ground) away from the public with his only neighbors being a family called the Cullens who were nowhere near close enough to see any magic. When Ironclaw told him that he owned a manor in a secluded area of the states he couldn't have been happier. He finalized everything that was need from him at Gringotts, got all the papers he would need including a driver's license and a debit/credit Gringotts card (not that muggles would know that), and then headed to Andromeda's house to visit Teddy, who was currently perched on his hip babbling away in the way only infants can. When he stopped at Andromeda's it she would move with him to the states for assistance with Teddy and so that Teddy would always have his godfather in his life. Harry stayed at the Tonk's household for a year while he waited for the renovators he hired to finish getting his manor up to his expectations. The manor had been all but forgotten and abandoned when he first visited it. He had the renovators bring everything up to state of the art. He now had electricity across the manor, plasma screen TVs across the house, a kitchen that would make any chef green with envy, plumbing, air conditioning, heating, and a variety of other (in his mind) necessities. Andy was convinced that he had gone way to overboard but understood that he went from having nothing to being so rich that all of this was like pocket cash to him. It had twenty bedrooms (each with an attached state of the art bathroom), two master bedrooms (one his, the other Andy's), a four story library, 4 pools, a game room, a living room, a small movie theater, multiple bar areas (that Andy would only allow soda and juice in because of Andy's 6"we're going to be in America, it's twenty-one there so no alcohol for you Mr. Potter") , and a giant nursery for baby Teddy (the only room that was not painted.) It also had a pool house next to the outdoor pool in the backyard. Harry was currently waiting for Andy to come with their Audi a8 (the only car that Teddy was allowed in) so that they could go to Forks and get some groceries. He also planned on getting some paint so that he could finish painting Teddy's room by the time he was to go to bed. When Andy pulled up he gently placed Teddy into his car seat in the back. Andy chuckled at the babbling the baby was producing, still unable to say proper words. When the baby was securely fastened the way Andy taught him he took the passenger seat and Andy took off for the road to town.

"Are you excited for to go to high school?" Andy couldn't help but ask the young man seated next to her with an amused smile on her face.

"Why are you making me go to high school? You know full well what I am and what I am capable of! I'm a freaking MAGUS! I was unconscious for weeks learning everything there is to know. Which bloody well felt like forever when I was learning. I mean seriously who would have thought that the founders and Merlin were such grueling teachers!? You know full well I probably know more than any of the students and teachers at this high school! I mean I was taught all about modern science and math and all that bull! I probably know stuff that hasn't even been discovered! Hell I can freaking talk to animals and can speak and understand every language! I'm pretty sure I'm more than set for anything a high school could possibly teach me." It wasn't the first time this conversation had happened and Andy couldn't help but smile when it did. It reminded her of her Nymphadora before she was taken. Ah the joys of teenage angst, it happens to us all even the most powerful person on earth.

"I realize all of that but it will be very suspicious for a teenager to not be in school, especially in such a small town like Forks." Harry only pouted more and grumbled in response.

The rest of the ride was filled with murmured complaints of nosy people and what they should do with their time and the laughter and babbling of a happy Teddy.

When the made it to the grocery store Andy took Teddy out of his car sit and sat him on her hip, latching onto a stand of her hair with his mouth. "Alright Harry. Let's get some groceries and you get the paint you wanted, then we can head home." When Andy turned toward Harry to see if he was following her toward the store she saw him frozen next to the car looking toward the other side of the street. His stance screamed deadly predator ready to kill. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Vampires," was his only response pointing to the three beautiful teenaged vampires and one muggle sitting at the café across the road. When the three vampires heard Harry they turned toward him with stunned expression, abruptly ending their conversation with the muggle.

"Shit!" muttered the giant one when he saw the protective stance Harry had assumed in front of Andy and Teddy, "Looks like we've got trouble."

Harry only snarled lowly and dangerously in response, to quiet for Andy or Teddy to hear but clear as day to the three immortals. For the first time in their immortal lives the three vampires felt a tingle of fear crawl up there back when they realized the person across the road was a danger to them and they didn't even have a forewarning he was coming. He was completely unknown to them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so choppy! I'm trying to make it so it's all understandable while not giving too much away. More explanation of what Harry is and what powers he has will come as well as more information about the Magical World back in England. You don't think they're going to let him get away with leaving now do you? Especially since he could decimate the entire Ministry with a flick of his wrist?! Some Weasley's will come out in the next chapter (don't worry not all of them are dipshits in this story).**

**Next chapter will deal with meeting the Cullens and possibly the pack. School will start. Hopefully it will also be less choppy. I am not quite as happy with this chapter as I would like.**

**If anything doesn't make sense just PM me or review the story and ask! I'll answer whatever I can without giving any of my plans away.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, followed me or the story, or favorited me or the story! You are all the reason I go this chapter completed so fast. I figured I'd gift you all with a longer chapter than I planned. If all goes the way I want this will actually be a shorter chapter in the story.**

**To the guest who reviewed asking about the wand's and hallows merging: I went back and reviewed the last chapter and couldn't quite find anything about a fourth wand. However I can understand part of what I wrote could have been misunderstood as implying there being four wands. To clear up any confusion Harry's wand merged into his right hand (traditionally the "good arm", symbolizing the light magic Harry can use), Voldemort's wand merged into his left arm (traditionally the "bad arm", symbolizing the dark magic Harry can use), and the Elder wand merged around his neck (symbolizing the neutral "grey" magic Harry can use since the neck is halfway between his arms.) The invisibility cloak merged with his entire body so he will be able to turn any part of his body invisible at will (clue to his powers), and the resurrection stone broke into fourths and merged into either a hand or a foot giving him some powers of the resurrection stone (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge.)**

**I love you all so much! I will most likely not be able to update this weekend because I am going to see my sister who lives three hours away! YAH! I'll be there until Wednesday, so I hope to have Chapter 2 out by Friday. Sorry!**

**Finally, on my bio page there is a link to a dropbox account that shows some pictures to help you visualize more about the story. There are some sneak peaks to later information as well ;)… and some hot man candy.**

**Review, Review, REVIEW!**

**Review topics- Who were the three vampires at the café? Who do you think Harry should be mated with? Should it be Edward? Jacob? Emmett? Jasper? No Carlisle though, sorry! Should he been with multiple guys (which is what I'm partial to)? A threesome? A foursome? A moresome?! Should I have someone from England be a mate? Should he be promiscuous before he settle down with whoever it (or they) is (or are)? What powers do you think I should have Harry have? Should anyone else come and live with him from England? Should the vampires hate Teddy because he is part wolf? Should Andy die suddenly? Who killed Remus and Tonks? Should Sirius come back to life? Should Remus and Tonks actually not be dead? Dum, dum, dum…**


End file.
